1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable supporting frame, and particularly to an adjustable supporting frame possible to perform all spatial movements.
2. Description of Related Art
A supporting frame is frequently applied to engage with an article with another article and there are different supporting frames, which offer for engaging different articles. Especially, a variety of products are made under highly developed science and technology nowadays and it is much more possible for the products to have chances engaging with each other by way of a supporting frame accordingly.
For instance, a mobile phone is a very popular product but the main body thereof is designed to be an integral piece without considering the portability and the convenience. Therefore, it is often needed for the mobile phone to have an aid of support device especially when the holder is driving a car. Thus, how to place the mobile phone safely in a car by way of a support device is a key subject has to be cared virtually.
The present inventor has developed a lot of different types of supporting frames to fit different requirements. For instance, in order to place a mobile phone in a car, a supporting frame has been made to fix on the floor, to be located at the outlet of conditioned air, and etc.
Besides, the monitor in a satellite cruise guiding system is an another example. When the monitor is going to be fixed in a car, a supporting frame is required between the monitor and the body. It is necessary to consider the car model and the operator""s location such that factors to form a supporting frame such as the length, the height, the angular location, and the orientation have to be made adjustable. By the same token, in order to satisfy the user""s operation need, the same factors also have to be considered for a support device of a mobile phone.
An object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable supporting frame, which is possible to offer spatial movements to meet all possible requirements regarding space and angular considerations.